


Stars for Indoor Viewing Only

by c0cunt



Series: BeruJean Week 2016 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BeruJean Week 2016, Jean Being An Asshole, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean loves his job at the planetarium, until some asshole starts showing up every day at 8pm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars for Indoor Viewing Only

  The planetarium that Jean worked at was, of course, empty at nighttime.  At least, a majority of the time, when the night’s skies were clear and it wasn’t terribly cold or rainy.  It was much easier on those clear nights for Jean to sit in the audience seats for once, listening to and watching the gorgeous explanation of different constellations and myths behind them, instead of sitting in the damn booth to monitor the recordings and make sure things didn’t screw up.  They rarely ever did, even without Jean watching them, but it was his job and the pay was decent enough, so he wasn’t going to complain.

  At least, he wouldn’t complain if not for this one guy, who started coming nightly for the past two months (clear nights be damned) to watch the same presentation at 8pm sharp.  Jean always felt a sting of resentment, when Eren would poke his head in and tell him there was one ticket sold for the 8pm show, and rob him of his favorite thing about the damn job.  Yeah, he had to have headphones on to hear the audio, and he got to watch the tiny screen to make sure nothing screwed up, but it wasn’t as good as sitting in the audience section and not having to remain sharply focused.  Plus the audience seats were much more comfortable than the rickety old chair he was provided with.  A few weeks of this, and Jean was fucking pissed, so after the presentation had ended on one particular night, he flew out of his little booth to meet the man who had been ruining the best part of his job, and give him a piece of his mind.

  Now, Jean had seen him from afar before, in the dimly lit theater before the presentation started, so he had a mild idea of what he looked like.  A tall, thin frame, usually covered by overly large sweaters and baggy jeans, and a mess of unruly brown hair, but that was the extent of which Jean had seen of him.  He was easy to spot though, as the only person exiting the theater, head bowed as he swiftly made for the exit.

  “Hey, asshole!”  Jean called loudly, nearly jogging to catch up with him, almost wanting to cackle at how the man had jumped and nearly hit his head on the ceiling when he shouted.  When he was almost at the man’s side, Jean couldn’t help a slight ‘oh’ from escaping him.  The man was... _ Pretty _ .  A slim face, with wide olive green eyes framed by thick eyelashes, a pair of thin lips (the lower one was sucked into his mouth and was turning an inviting shade of red) underneath a delicate nose...Jean realized he was staring when the man in front of him started slowly stepping away, as if he was on the verge of making a run for the exit a few feet away. 

“Holy shit you’re tall,” Jean blurted out, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth and cursing his lack of a filter.  The man blinked a few times, still edging closer to the exit, but not disagreeing with Jean’s obvious statement.  “Sorry,” Jean said suddenly, when the silence dragged on and the man was even closer to the exit.  “I wanted to come down here and be all huffy with you for always fucking coming here for the 8pm show when, hello, it’s gorgeous outside, you can look at the stars there instead of in this stupid auditorium.  But I guess it’s not that comfy outside, plus there’s usually bugs and other people there too.”  Jean made a face at that, before continuing with his ranting that just made the poor man look even more desperately towards the exit signs.  “But I guess I get why you’d come here.  Super quiet, no one to bug you that much, aside from me now.  And now I can’t even be huffy with you ‘cause god your face is fuckin pretty and I can’t let a pretty face like you waste your money on the show every night when I could sneak you in for free.”  

  Jean ran out of steam by that point, face turning bright red as he let himself actually hear the bullshit he was spewing.  Why the fuck did he not have a filter when it came to people with faces he liked?  Shit, it was just like high school all over again.  As if Jean’s utter mortification had summoned him, Marco Bodt was slowly loping through the exit with a Cheshire cat grin on his face, looking between Jean and the other man (who also appeared mortified at Jean’s expense, and was sweating profusely).  

  “Jean, Bertholdt!  Are you two finally talking?”  Marco laughed, wrapping an arm around both of their shoulders.  Jean and (apparently) Bertholdt both mumbled unintelligibly, which made Marco frown slightly as he let them go.  Jean looked down and scuffed his foot into the worn carpet, grumbling “I was bitching at him for always coming here for the same show every night for the past two months.”  Marco blinked at Jean, before turning a deadpan look to Bertholdt, who fidgeted uncomfortably under Marco’s gaze.  Marco sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, obviously asking any higher power that was listening to give him strength.

  “Bertl, you’ve been coming here for two months, after telling  _ me _ you have a crush on my best friend and I pointed you in the right direction, and this is the first time you’re actually talking?”  Marco sounded so done.  Understandably, completely done, but Bertholdt couldn’t help flinching as he nodded, face heating up even more.  Jean looked up in surprise, between Marco and this Bertholdt guy, eyebrows raised.  Marco could practically hear the gears turning in Jean’s brain, mentally counting down to when it apparently clicked in Jean’s mind that his friend wanted to ask him out.  It would’ve been amusing if Marco wasn’t so done with both of them (though he couldn’t really blame Jean, Bertholdt was the one who hadn’t spoken to Jean at all).

  “What the fuck, that’s why you’ve been sitting in that godforsaken auditorium every night until 10pm for the past two fuckin’ months?”  Jean asked incredulously.  He almost wanted to laugh when Bertholdt covered his blushing face with his hands and nodded, but he didn’t (after a well-timed glare from Marco, Jean could swear that Marco could read his mind), instead looking this guy up and down.  Yeah, his face was very appealing, and the rest of him seemed to be just as wiry as Jean himself under his too-large clothes…”Kinda roundabout way of going for it, but sure, as long as our date isn’t here,” Jean said with a shrug.  Bertholdt just stared at him for a second, jaw slowly descending to the floor as his face very suddenly paled.

  “I...But...Uhm...How about...Well…”  Bertholdt stammered, apparently at a loss, sweat beading at his forehead rapidly.  

  "You didn’t think you’d get this far in asking him out, so you don’t have an idea for your first date, do you Bertl?”  Marco sighed, leaning against the wall.  Bertholdt nodded rapidly, agreeing with what Marco had said, who just sighed once again and gave Jean a look of “will you please just pick something before he melts into the goddamn floor with all his sweat”.  

  “Well, uh...Wanna go to that diner, Springer’s?  Like, it’s a ten minute walk from here, if you, y’know, wanna go now?”  Jean asked, his voice doing something really weird and squeaky on the word ‘now’, knowing full well that he would probably have to threaten Marco for three years not to constantly be trying to do an impression of it.  Marco looked like he was trying to choke back a laugh, but Bertholdt’s face gained a bit of possibly normal color as he nodded and mumbled a very quiet “That sounds nice”.

  Marco couldn’t help his small smile turning downright evil as the pair turned away to walk to the exit together, calling after them “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, you two.  Oh, and don’t forget to use protection!”  He didn’t bother to hide his cackling as Jean flipped him off, nor as Bertholdt ducked his head and turned cherry red as the pair headed towards the exit together.


End file.
